Fourth Night
by DireAfterglow
Summary: When Goku catches Sanzo in a private moment, it leads to four nights of tension and sin. Yaoi, SanzoxGoku


-1First Night

They had been on the road for too long now. Far too long, resulting in a troop of four dirty beings piling into the old inn. Of course, being on the road without a moment alone lead to various personal complications, as was to be known.

So, it was no surprise when at night Sanzo found himself in a comfortable bed, pleasuring himself by hand.

It seemed like it had been ages since he had even a second by himself, and after taking a pleasurably warm bath and detaching from all the other men it was Sanzo's own business what he did. He liked it quiet and slow, his own languid pace. No lights, no disturbances. Only the soft moonlight filtering in through the half open window and his hand cupped through his own robes to stroke his well-aware member.

He had already removed the sutra at this point, folded up neatly next to his bed, but it was his gun that kept him company while he teased the shape of himself through the loose silks, the cool metal weapon half-tucked beneath the corner of his pillow.

He brought himself to completion with his robes pulled up around his hips, thighs tensed and heels digging into the mattress as he thrust into his own fingers, head tossed back with a low noise as he finished and spilled over his own palm.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Sanzo remarked snidely up towards the heavens, voice dripping with self-deprecating sarcasm. He brought his hand up to his lips, fingers covered in a sticky evidence of its own, before licking it off with a languid tongue, treating it idly if it wasn't but for one thing.

He heard a breath tremoring outside the nearby window.

At first Sanzo lay prone, thinking it merely imagined, afterthought in afterglow. But as it continued for one horrified moment, Sanzo panicked and did the only thing he quite naturally could.

He gripped his gun tightly in hand, sat upright, pushed the wavering curtain aside and held his weapon poised out of the window at the intruder.

The gun barrel met a small button nose, and wide eyes reflected yellow and cobalt off of the metallic weapon. Small, animal-like lips let in another one of those strained breaths, and it was the same compressed sound as before, shocked, confused, and trapped in his own sinfully awestruck position.

Goku was standing outside of Sanzo window, guilty with the gun pointed right in his face.

'…._Shit_.' Sanzo inwardly cursed, lowering his gun until it was merely pointed at Goku's neck. The boy was obviously stunned in place outside the window, so having him run wasn't something likely to happen, especially with the way the half-dressed monk was hanging from the windowsill, skin still silken with his own seed and skin flushed where it was bare.

"…How long have you been standing there…?" Sanzo asked in a foreboding way, his voice merely a hiss through his teeth.

"...sorry." Goku said in a squeak of voice, sounding younger than he normally did.

Sanzo huffed out a sigh, running his spare hand through his blonde hair, uncaring if his sticky palm smeared some of that same pearly cum into it. "...go back to bed." His voice was low, as if each word was a curse to the brunette standing there before him. He finally pointed his gun away from Goku then, setting it on the window's ledge.

"...go." He had to repeat again, his voice a little louder, a little harsher, enough to startle Goku out of the daze he was in. The boy quickly turned on his heels, sprinting off into the dark around the inn, leaving Sanzo in the window.

"...God damn it..." The blonde muttered to himself, turning back to his bed, the gun back in his hand then tucked safely underneath his pillow. "...God fucking damn it." He sighed out again, staring up at the ceiling.

It took him a few more hours before his heavy eyelids convinced him to sleep.

Second Night

The day had been strange, but their days weren't ever normal, so it wasn't anything to question.

That night, Sanzo didn't question when he saw golden eyes peering into his window, either.

At first, it felt weird. He had just slipped his hand under his robes, just relaxed into the pillows and, hearing careful steps outside (trying to be quiet, for sure), he knew Goku was staring. He wasn't embarrassed, though there was something there that made his hand feel hotter, made his teeth grind together as he ran his palm against his throbbing length.

Soft breaths from outside filled his ears rather than the sounds of his hand slipping up and down wet tight flesh, breaths that were defiantly not his own. He thought he could nearly hear the boy's heartbeat racing, or maybe it was just his own, pulsing harder the faster his hand was pumping.

He knew what sex was like but didn't even need to simulate it in his head, only thinking of how things were right then, his body arching softly because of his own hand, the cool breeze from the window only carrying those suppressed noises of another being, carrying in the smell of contained arousal.

Sanzo could feel that gaze on him, something animalistic and predatory behind that boyish glance, something just as deep and primal as that demonic being Goku really was. He tightened his grip, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the boy, only clenching his eyes shut tighter.

Precum rolled down his tight fist, between those long gun-wielding fingers, and there Sanzo found himself with his thighs growing tense and his throat swallowing in those last moments of climactic pleasure.

He came hard, spilling over those spread legs of his until it dripped down onto the mattress below. He hadn't even gotten a chance to unwrap his fingers from himself when he heard the sound of footsteps running away.

Third Night

The day passed and Sanzo could feel how tense everything was-- especially the way Goku sat, ridged and restless, casting a sidelong glance to Sanzo when he thought he wasn't looking. So this night, Sanzo was expecting him, and he wasn't let down when, just as he took himself in hand, he heard movement outside.

Fisting around his member in slow, sensual movements, he opened his eyes and he could see Goku's silhouette now, nearly feel the other's skin radiating in heat as the other juvenilely touched himself, mimicking Sanzo's movements as he stood against the window frame outside, slouched as if about to collapse.

Sanzo was completely naked this time, body spread over the sheets which he gripped to with one hand, legs spread and member tight and hard. Muscle rippled under his flesh as he slowly, tediously worked himself, knowing by those harsh breaths he heard that Goku was doing just the same.

He felt so uncannily voyeuristic, indulging himself in the feeling of that gaze baring into him, feeling that animalistic stare. Goku was watching and they both knew it, shame dissipating in exchange for a slowly unbridling lust, separated only by a thin curtain and barely restrained control.

Sanzo arched his back, Goku clawed into the windowsill, their bodies growing tense with pleasure ever enhanced by the presence of each other. Sanzo didn't look to then Goku, though it was on his mind that he was there as he arched up off of the bed, hand trailing each inch of himself through a damp fist.

And he could tell Goku was close just from the way the boy was breathing then, labored and harsh and hissed through teeth as he worked himself frantically to the image of Sanzo before him. Sanzo was flexing, panting, gritting his teeth together as he was close himself now. His hands played over his hot, ridged member, from base to tip, squeezed himself hard as he built up his pleasure.

Coming felt more fantastic than Sanzo could remember it, pumping himself and flicking his hips forward as his seed spilled through his fingers, Goku's own groan of completion sounding muffled and distant through his own orgasm.

Again, Goku was gone by the time Sanzo was coherent enough to sit up and come to the window, naked body glowing in the moonlight as he looked out for his departed counterpart. He could see the faint stain of Goku's cum on the wall below the windowsill, pale against the dark wood of the building, and it made his thin lips smirk and his head shake.

He lay back on the bed, still smirking, bringing a cigarette to his lips. Lighting up, he let the smoke filter out through his nose, unable to keep his lips from curling up.

Fourth Night

Sanzo was waiting this time for Goku to approach, still fully clothed . He patiently watched, standing back from the sill, hidden in the shadows with a smirk on his lips when the boy came, those golden eyes glinting and skin already flushed as he made his tentative approach.

Goku seemed confused, seeing the bed by the window empty, only noticing the figure standing window-side when it moved. It startled him, body reeling instinctively, but Sanzo had him by the collar faster than the boy could run.

Goku knew he was in trouble somehow, knew it would happen eventually, boyish face flinching and expecting to be hit. Instead he found himself hoisted into the room through the window by a strong arm, a soft, dry pair of lips pressed hard to his own.

Sanzo held Goku's body to his own, that short form fitting to the contours of his body as he clutched him tight. Goku's lips were butter-soft and still tasted like whatever sweets he had just been eating, parted with a tongue that tasted of cigarettes.

Before Goku could even register anything, Sanzo was throwing him to the bed , the sutra tangling up around their bodies as they hit the mattress. Goku didn't even know where to put his hands, fumbling them against Sanzo's sides and letting out an almost embarrassing whimper when Sanzo's hips pressed against him, Sanzo so _hard_ beneath those robes and only further encouraging Goku's already stiffening arousal. Sanzo didn't even need to ask for consent-- it came in the form of Goku arching up against him and licking at Sanzo's lips in newly eager agreement.

Once Goku gave in, they started shedding each other's clothing in a frantic desperation, Sanzo stripping Goku down with fingers and teeth, Goku moaning out more confidently as he undid every layer of Sanzo's formal robes until the blonde was completely naked above him. He took a spare moment to run his hands over Sanzo's broad chest, only receiving a low growl as he boldly ran his thumbs over Sanzo's nipples, though Sanzo quickly brushed those hands away only to lean down and latch his teeth to Goku's neck.

The way Sanzo's teeth were sinking into his flesh, tongue running over his skin, lit that primal fire low in Goku's belly and tore snarls and whimpers from his throat. His hands quickly found the elder's body once more, digging nails into those soft tanned sides, earning another deep noise right against his throat that sent a shiver down his spine.

"S-Sanzo..." Goku whined pointedly as he bucked his hips up, relishing in the sensation of naked flesh-on-flesh, their breaths frantic, animalistic and rising with Sanzo's mouth to Goku's shoulder and Goku's legs spreading to hook around Sanzo's waist.

"Shut up..." Was all Sanzo muttered in turn, his own voice deep and almost threatening with a toothy punctuation to Goku's skin. His tongue, wicked day by day, proved to be just as talented as it was crude with language, swirling invisible patterns to Goku's flesh as narrow violet eyes gauged the other's reaction. A superior thrill drew a smirk to his lips when he saw Goku's expression-- dazed with pleasure and still completely astounded at the situation, though by now it was obvious that he wanted it just as badly.

Soon enough, it was Sanzo who grew impatient, one hand moving up to grip rough and tight into Goku's hair, the other down between their bodies to fist Goku's swelled arousal. Goku's entire body reacted visibly, that strong, slender body pushing up eagerly into that firm hold and lips curled back to bare his teeth.

Sanzo rather idly let his fingers trace the gilded pattern of Goku's coronet as he stroked Goku's cock much like he would his own, slow and tight, fingers splaying around the head in a tease if only to make Goku squirm. Goku never was one for sitting still in any situation, especially not now, heels dug into the bed and spine curled in a dramatic arch.

He let the heat build, could feel as Goku grew closer to his peak in just those tense muscles and his hard member, nearly brought off him there before he pulled his hand away, looking down on Goku with a smug expression as the boy gasped in mourning, looking up to Sanzo in a pathetic attempt at accusation.

"Don't tease me or I'll-..." Goku threatened, his nose scrunching up and his body squirming restlessly, though he was stifled by Sanzo's mouth as it covered his own in a heavy kiss. It was enough to make him loose his train of thought, eyelashes fluttering shut and mouth opening in reluctant submission, though he was rewarded when Sanzo's thigh moved between his legs, rubbing against his overeager arousal.

It seemed that even at sex, Goku was childish, and Sanzo smirked into a kiss full of lip and tongue. He could feel Goku melt below him and wondered just why he hadn't done this sooner, why it took him so many years to strip Goku bare and steal his breath.

Tonight, he would be fully prepared-- lotion from the bathroom should suffice enough, he supposed, and had placed it bedside for if his plans had gone correctly. He reached for it without even alerting Goku, who was so enraptured in the kiss that his breath was ragged and strained, Sanzo managing to open it with one hand as the other idly toyed with one of Goku's hard nipples.

It was Goku who actually broke their lip-lock, glazed eyes opening to look up at Sanzo in a seriousness that almost made Sanzo laugh. Goku swallowed heavily, looking to Sanzo's busied hand, lotion coating his fingers as he set down the bottle. Stunned, Goku stared at the hand dumbly for a moment, before moaning low in his throat in realization and looking back up at Sanzo enthusiastically, though a little nervously.

"...you ever touched yourself before...right here...?" Sanzo asked in a deep, penetrating voice, just as his hand reached down and rubbed quick and almost rough against Goku's entrance, sending the brunette reeling against the mattress with a high noise.

"-sh-...shut the hell up!!" Goku wailed out, his face managing to light with a blush that could have been from the touch, Sanzo's suggestive statement, or shame because he knew what his honest answer would be. Either way, he was arching under Sanzo and clinging to his shoulders as those fingers rubbed against him rather ruthlessly, over-stimulating his already sensitive body. He clawed at Sanzo purposefully as he heard the chuckle Sanzo gave in response.

"...I'm going to take that answer as a yes..." Sanzo mentioned rather casually as his fingers played against Goku, but didn't enter just yet, feeling Goku's body twitch and writhe under him. He felt his own member harden at just how Goku was spreading his thighs and how expressive his face was, teeth bared and head tucked down against his shoulder to hide his blush.

"...it ain't gunna hurt. Just....just put it in!" Goku demanded rather bluntly after only a moment of such torture, opening his eyes to give a half-hearted glare. And though the boldness of his statement wasn't out of character, it still almost startled Sanzo, who paused his ministrations and looked into the other's bright eyes.

"...you don't know anything..." Sanzo finally stated with a shake of his head, watching Goku's eyes widen and a gasp come from those swollen lips as he shoved one long finger inside of him, none-too-gently. His own lips turned up as he felt the other clench tight around him and give a noise that went straight to his groin.

Though it was his turn to be surprised again when Goku threw his head back and almost aggressively thrust against his hand, his member dripping against his own stomach and his motions encouraging, if not completely inviting.

"...shit." Was all Sanzo could hiss in reaction, his own eyes lidded as he drew his wrist back, thrusting in once more and earning a deep, almost animalistic groan from Goku in turn. Once more the sound went straight to Sanzo's rather ignored arousal, though he overlooked the pulsing between his legs to instead concentrate on opening the other up, feeling him from the inside and producing more of those strange yet addicting noises.

It was a little shocking, how eager Goku reacted, how easily his finger could push in so deep and the brunette showed no sign of discomfort, a thought crossing Sanzo's mind just as he pumped into Goku at a faster pace.

"…you've thought about doing this before…" He didn't question, but nearly accused, though he wasn't completely confident if it was truth or not. The way he said it, however, had Goku moaning and shaking his head shamefully, though the gesture only registered as a 'yes' to Sanzo. Knowing now that Goku had been thinking about it, _lusting_ over him, apparently for quite some time, had Sanzo's breath catch and his cock jump in reaction. More than ever, he wished he had just done this _sooner_, and his movements, bites and kisses and presses of fingers, suddenly grew heady, almost impatient, feeling the urge to just finally be inside Goku grow tenfold.

A second finger was inside of Goku quickly, scissoring into his tight, hot body and making Goku keen out in his pleasure. His childishness was melting away and Sanzo was seeing him more for what he really was-- a primal animal kept at bay for far too long, the body of a boy turning lusted and feverish. Goku looked flushed in his ecstasy and his eyes looked absolutely _hungry_ when he opened them to glance down at Sanzo, who was panting now as he stretched the brunette out, losing his own sense of control.

One more finger pushed in and Goku was looking at Sanzo as if he was going to tear him apart, hands fisted into Sanzo's hair and teeth latching on to Sanzo's lower lip. Restrains were cracking, and Sanzo only could growl softly into Goku's mouth as he spread Goku further open, their bodies writhing across the bed until Goku was pressed up against the headboard.

It didn't take any longer for Sanzo to be completely confident that Goku was ready-- Goku's glazed eyes were watching him, dilated in lust as he tightened purposefully around Sanzo's fingers, trying his best to encourage him, beckon him closer. He pulled his fingers out and watched as Goku shifted against the headboard and sighed, spreading his supple little legs and looking up at him impatiently.

Sanzo reached down to slicken up his painfully ridged member and saw Goku's eyes follow his hand downward, seemingly entranced as dexterous fingers worked the lotion across the tense skin. Sanzo could only do his best not to give in to the comforting sensation of his own hand, instead concentrating on Goku's face as he only touched himself until he felt sufficiently prepared.

He couldn't wait a moment longer, neither of them could, and Sanzo pinned Goku to the headboard with his whole body once he knew the moment had come. Goku's legs hooked around his waist and their mouths met hard just as Sanzo guided himself towards Goku's receptive body, meeting yielding flesh and pushing inside with a growing urgency.

They both gasped out in pleasure in an almost embarrassing way, but Sanzo barely noticed and Goku couldn't have cared because they were both too busy _feeling_ to think. Sanzo gripped just under Goku's knees and folded him up against the headboard as he felt himself sink in and Goku squirm around him, thrust deep into the white hot heat of the other's body and earning him a long, lusted moan in turn.

Only when he was in to the hilt did Sanzo pause, his own breath tight in his throat and eyes barely open as he readjusted Goku's legs back around his waist and found arms tangling around Goku's body. Goku was trembling, though there was the oddest hint of a smile still on his lips as he reveled in the sensation, their bodies enthralled by the pleasure they could provide each other.

Goku was really the first to move. Sanzo could have sat there like that all night, simply basking in Goku's heat, but Goku would have never allowed it. He needed things there and now, instant gratification for his greedy body, legs flexing and hips rolling downward in a way that made Sanzo grit his teeth and Goku sigh out in ecstasy.

The cool night air, the angle of their hips, the slickness of their bodies, it was all perfect in just that moment. Goku could feel every beat of Sanzo's heart deep inside of him, his abdomen clenching in turn as he rocked down again, the aged headboard creaking in protest behind him as they shifted together. Sanzo was finally moving back then, if only barely, sweaty hands gripping firmly at Goku's waist as he kneeled between those legs and bucked forward slowly to meet Goku's feverish writhes.

Goku's teeth clumsily sought whatever he could find, leaving bright little marks over Sanzo's shoulders and neck as Sanzo thrust into him at that languorous pace. He wanted it hard and fast and _now_, but Sanzo was diligent and stubborn, pinning him to the bed with those strong hands as he slid in smooth and deep.

Sharp nails dug into Sanzo's back and the blonde hissed out in chastisement, though he leaned his head back to offer up his neck in compensation. Goku latched on to it eagerly, his cries barely muffled when Sanzo arched his back and pressed in _just there_, causing his legs to clench around Sanzo's waist and his cock to jump against Sanzo's stomach.

Sanzo memorized the angle with ease and murmured out in something akin to amusement as he hit that same spot again, opening his eyes only to see Goku's clenched shut, his brows furrowed and his mouth now panting out harsh, obscene words of praise. The brunette's nails were pressing so hard into his shoulder blades then that he thought they might draw blood, but any pain was overshadowed by the arousal he felt as Goku jerked his hips forward and keened out in that broken voice.

Despite Goku's over-eagerness, Sanzo managed to restrain his own impulses if only to tease the other further, feeling a slightly sadistic thrill as he looked over Goku's frustrated features. Goku's member was stiff between them, pinned between their stomachs and throbbing each time it was rubbed against, but Sanzo didn't offer him any further attention, pulling back only to take Goku at that same maddeningly-slow pace. He pushed in until he was hilt deep and paused, inhaling sharply through his teeth and hearing Goku's own complaintive moan in turn.

As much as they both knew Goku could easily overpower Sanzo at any moment, the blonde wondered just how much it would take for Goku to try and take over, though Goku showed no sign of obtaining control. If anything Goku was indulging in it, legs spread and face flushed as he arched his back and clung to Sanzo as if his life were ending, as if Sanzo was the only thing keeping him together. Sanzo relished in it all the same, though he was only human, his restraints weakening with every stuttering breath Goku took.

The pace was slowly changing with each new rock of their bodies, Goku groaning out loudly as he felt Sanzo's muscles tense and his hips buck at a more feverish pace. His heels dug into the small of Sanzo's back and he gripped his hands roughly into Sanzo's hair if only for something to hold on to, feeling his world slowly shattering around him each time Sanzo hit so perfectly inside of him. The pressure was building, mounting, and the animalistic side was showing in each of them, Sanzo's previously restrained demeanor falling to reveal something just as primal and wild as Goku tried to hide of himself.

When Sanzo bit down onto his neck and slammed him against the headboard, Goku let out raw scream of pleasure, unable to contain himself and losing all care of anything that didn't involve those hands, those lips, that hot cock buried so fucking _deep_ inside of him. Sanzo licked and sucked dark marks along the slope of Goku's shoulder and the brunette saw stars behind his lids as Sanzo took him at that frantic pace, the walls echoing with the rhythmic clashes of the headboard to the wall and their lurid, breathless moans.

Sanzo pressed Goku even further into the unforgiving wooden board just as one hand tangled into those dark locks, teasing against the metal of the coronet in a way that made them both shiver. It was dangerous and Sanzo would never take it further, would never dare to remove it and evoke the strange, violent creature that resided within Goku, but that slight hint of menace was enough to draw tight moans from their craning throats.

Goku felt so hot inside that Sanzo felt like soon enough their bodies would just meld together, the friction almost more than either of them could take. One touch of Sanzo's hand to Goku's burning member and Goku was so close that he gave a loud cry of surprise, eyes opening just barely to look between their bodies. Seeing Sanzo's hand, the same one that was a daily source of tease and punishment, wrapped around his straining cock, was almost enough to make him come from the sight alone, though it was when Sanzo snapped his hips back and pushed forward that Goku watched in fascination as Sanzo's thick cock disappeared between his spread legs, and with that he let his head fall back with a low call of warning.

He could hear the longing in Goku's keening voice, and Sanzo gripped Goku around the base if only to prevent his imminent release. Goku whimpered and his legs dug his heels further against Sanzo's back, a soft sob wrought from his throat as he was held back from his orgasm. It was a horrible yet utterly erotic sensation, to be held right on the edge as Sanzo thrust his sharp hips forward, opening Goku up wide and taking him for all he was worth. It was almost painful, but Goku knew just what Sanzo wanted, could see Sanzo tremble in his own strain as he sought his own peak.

Sanzo ground his teeth together as he buried himself into the other's slender body, his breath stolen as Goku gasped and tightened reflexively around him. The pleasure escalated all at once and, with a low groan pulled past his lips, Sanzo moved his hand around Goku in fast, tight jerks, feeling his own cock spasm as he released hard into the other's willing body.

Goku gave on loud, brash scream as he felt his member tugged almost mercilessly, far too oversensitive and dizzied by the sensations he felt-- his own cock seizing up as Sanzo gripped him so harshly, Sanzo pushing forward in desperation just before spilling hot inside of him, Sanzo's soft moan of release right against his ear.

It was too much. Goku let his hips move on their own, finally unrestrained as he slammed down on Sanzo's hips as hard as he could, head thrown back against the headboard as he spilled over Sanzo's fist and between their close-pressed chests. The force of his orgasm left him sobbing and clinging to Sanzo with all his strength, their bodies trembling as they began to settle into their afterglow.

For the longest time, they remained as they were, Goku arched against the headboard with his head thrown back against it, Sanzo hilt-deep in the other's heated body and breathing raggedly into the curved shell of Goku's ear. It was only when their joints and muscles began to stiffen in protest did they make to move, Sanzo slipping back and Goku wincing as their bodies disconnected from their heated embrace.

As their breaths slowed, they almost hesitantly made eye contact with each other, Sanzo's droopy eyes barley open, Goku's wide and unsure as they scanned Sanzo's expressionless face. They were both thoroughly satisfied, at least bodily, but an air of awkwardness began to settle in the aftermath.

_What now?_, their eyes questioned of each other, _What do we do? Who do we tell? What does that make us?_ They both thought it and felt it, weighting deep in their heads even as their hearts still pounded hard in their ears and their nerves buzzed in lingering pleasure. Their necks would be marked for days afterwards and Goku's gait would be somewhat awkward, leaving it impossible to merely forget their late night occurrence.

Goku had just gotten the courage to say something, his throat cleared and his lips hesitating, before Sanzo interrupted him, his voice so strangely calm and collected despite his disheveled appearance.

"Stay here tonight. There's no point of going back to your room."

Golden eyes flickered up to Sanzo's face, as if startled, though his expression changed when Sanzo leaned in closer, his eyes serious but his mouth slightly smirking. He acted as if he would kiss Goku then, but pulled back just before their lips would meet, grabbing a cigarette from the box on the night stand and lighting it up between his lips. He took one deep drag and let it out slowly, only then gesturing with it towards Goku in offering.

Goku looked to it uncertainly, but took it between his fingers before really thinking, placing it between his lips and taking a shallow drag. It felt arid over his tongue and made him cough at it hit his lungs, but the taste was so entirely Sanzo that it calmed his nerves. He handed it back with the smallest smile of his own, running a hand back through his hair as Sanzo reclaimed his cigarette and looked him over in that intense stare.

They'd be on the road again in a couple of days, they both knew that, and despite what happened next, they both thought how the trips would be much more enjoyable from there on out. They caught themselves smiling at each other and, under tired and smoky breaths, soon found themselves laughing softly. Goku, with refreshed confidence, leaned forward and pushed Sanzo's cigarette aside, his grin almost shy just as he pressed a kiss back to Sanzo's mouth. Sanzo returned it lazily, burning cigarette held carefully away as their tender lips met, and even when their mouths parted and their bodies tangled together under the sheets, everything and nothing had changed in just four nights.

_END_


End file.
